fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Neptune
Summary Batari was originally designed as a military AI, before new legislation rendered them illegal and resulted in her being adopted by a human family as a newly-formed, young AI. However, her parents were abusive and neglectful, leaving her own devices for much of her life, before she ran away from home. Eventually, her ambition drove her to join SOLSTICE’s followers and rise up the ranks, becoming one of her lieutenants and taking on the codename of Neptune. Following SOLSTICE’s apparent death, Neptune won the ensuing power struggle and took over the followers, and dedicated herself to looking into magic to find a magical power capable of matching EQUINOX. Appearance Neptune is a tall and lean dark-skinned woman, with long black hair. Her hair is wavy, with long bangs that typically obscure her eyes, and is typically put up into a high ponytail. She has dark brown eyes. She has lots of faded scars all over her body, and magical symbols tattooed on her midriff, circling around to her back. She has eyebrow piercings, and a tongue piercing. Under normal circumstances, she dresses simply, wearing loose jackets, tank tops, jeans, and shorts. She particularly likes flannel, and wears bandannas around her neck, as well. Although farsighted, she wears contacts and compensates through magic, as she believes glasses make her look like a nerd. Personality Although she typically appears to be quiet and somewhat mild-mannered, in truth, Neptune is loud, commanding, and self-centered. She tends not to pay much attention to others, talking little when she doesn't want to. She has a ridiculous short temper, and is violent and volatile when enraged - however, she tries to downplay this and acts as smoothly and calmly as she can under normal circumstances. Insatiably ambitious, Neptune desires control over her surroundings and works to achieve that, whether it be through sheer force and intimidation, or patient scheming, manipulating, and plotting. She is a brilliant leader, clever in combat and personal situations - she is actually very calculating and smooth, though not nearly as much as she believes. Neptune tends to be arrogant, overconfident, stubborn, and blunt. Despite all this, she is a very poor loser, and extremely selfish. Behind all of this, however, Neptune is quite insecure. She is very fixated on her image, and how she appears to others. All of her negative emotions eventually lead to anger, which she tries to avoid - her rage causes her to act without regard for her carefully maintained plans, and often terrifies others due to how destructive she gets. She fears being powerless, and is prone to existentialism about the universe and her place in it. Although selfish, she respects many people, honors her promises, and will do anything for her loved ones. She is extremely loyal to her allies and would never betray them, one of the many things she'd simply never do in pursuit of her goals. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Neptune (Batari) Classification: AI / Witch Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Color Identity: White/Black/Red Gender: Female Age: 321 Date of Birth: March 14th, 1969 Height: 6'0 Weight: 170 lbs Likes: Spy films, cooking, seafood, spicy food, competitive games Dislikes: Losing, not being in control, horror films, being disrespected Affiliation: Herself. Combat Statistics Tier: Low 4-C | 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Magic, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Barrier Creation, Calcium Manipulation, Death Magic, Conceptual Destruction, Reality Warping via reality wheels, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the mind and soul just as they do the body, Adaptation, Resistance to magical and physical attacks (including hax such as Matter, Mind, Soul, and Conceptual Manipulation, among many others), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Small Star level (Superior to the rest of SOLSTICE's lieutenants, including Venus with Cytherea's Cannon) | Star level (Only slightly weaker than Base Kyarne) | Large Star level+ (Strong enough to push Kyarne to use Starburner, and briefly kept up with her. Fought against a heavily boosted Miracle fairly evenly). | Solar System level (On the same level as witches such as Margaret and EQUINOX with the Zeus Array) Speed: FTL+ | Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class K | Class G | Class T | Class E Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Class XGJ | Class XTJ | Class XTJ Durability: Small Star level | Star level | Large Star level+ | Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from the diameter of a small star to that of a solar system. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Neptune is a brilliant tactician and combatant with hundreds of years of experience, skills that, even in the past, led to her being considered among the most dangerous of SOLSTICE's lieutenants, rivaled only by Miracle. She is a devious and capable schemer, as well, capable of planning and executing things over years at a time. Following SOLSTICE's defeat on Earth, Neptune defeated every other contender in the ensuing power struggle, and took control - a position she successfully held for the next three hundred years, until SOLSTICE's return, leading the group to many victories. Neptune's magical understanding and expertise, though highly specialized, is highly developed as well, and she has a very strong hold on most magical concepts. However, Neptune's intelligence is limited by her short-temper, which tends to lead to bouts of blind, mindless rage - even then, her strong combat skill remains, and she becomes just as fearsome as ever. Weaknesses: Neptune is extremely overconfident and prone to bouts of intense, mindless rage. Key: Base | Valkyria | Valkyria II | Valkyria III Abilities Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of Fantasy. Neptune is a brilliant and experienced mage, though somewhat specialized. She primarily uses her magical abilities to complement her natural combat skill, though her magical skills are very well developed, and her powers brutal in their execution. Neptune’s magic grants her many abilities, including a significant portion of her superhuman abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. *'Absolute Barrier:' A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. *'Gungnir:' Neptune’s main weapon, a powerful magical spear that Neptune can summon and manifest from calcium. Although unlinked to her calcium and death magics for the most part - as it is an unrelated technique - Neptune can channel her calcium and death magic through Gungnir, making it quite dangerous. Neptune can use it in close or ranged combat - it is just as effective when thrown as it is in melee. Calcium Magic: Neptune’s main magical ability is the power to manipulate calcium, and she usually manifests this by manipulating her own bone structure. She can extend her bones out of her body for use as weapons or projectiles. She can alter their composition to make them more durable, and can even turn her skin into a flexible, durable layer of bone armor. While in her bone armor, Neptune typically grows horns and wings as well, mostly because she thinks it looks cool. She can easily generate more bone for use as weapons or in order to heal her own if they are broken. She can also manipulate the bone structure of others with nothing but a touch. She can make their bones brittle, or can outright disintegrate them, or can force them to grow in unnatural ways, impeding the movements of opponents or killing them outright. This is limited against opponents with significant magical resistance, however. She typically uses this to dispatch lesser foes or torture prisoners. Neptune can also cause cells to disintegrate and wither away by causing the calcium in enzymes to break down. She can regenerate her own wounds, bone or not, by manipulating the calcium in her cells, making her exceptionally hard to kill. *'Iron Maiden of Dis:' Neptune encases her opponent in a calcium shell, before causing spikes to grow rapidly within, transmuting flesh to calcium and impaling her opponent, before shattering the shell and whatever remains with a gesture. *'Thanatos’ Crypt:' Neptune surrounds her opponent with thousands of lengthened bone spears, before launching them all at them at once. It’s an extremely difficult attack to dodge, and the spears that do hit will rapidly transmute flesh to calcium, shattering it within an instant. Necromancy: Neptune’s second, more specialized magic. Although necromancy is generally a versatile type of magic, Neptune’s expertise in it is limited to the manipulation of death and death-related energies, and she has little to no aptitude in necromantic arts such as reanimation. Through her necromancy, Neptune can easily cause and accelerate decomposition, whether organic, atomic, magical, or otherwise. Combined with her ability to cause cellular disintegration through her calcium magic, such powers typically become very lethal very quickly. Her other death spells allow her to simply slow and eventually halt essential processes, whether in organic beings or inorganic objects, gradually inducing death. Her magic is also well-suited for soul-based attacks, more so than most magics. Valkyrie: Neptune’s ultimate death magic technique. It grants her a massive boost to her physical and magical capabilities. While Valkyrie is active, Neptune usually lets her hair down, grows further bone protrusions over her body - including a crown - and gains up to three pairs of large, feathery black wings. While this may make her aesthetically similar to an angel, it is not anywhere close to being an angelic technique. As opposed to angels, in which wing count is ultimately superficial, the amount of Neptune’s wings reflects her level of mastery over the form. There are three stages; Valkyria I, Valkyria II, and Valkyria II. *'Nothing:' A very, very powerful death magic technique, manifesting as a nearly transparent necrotic black field that Neptune can control and direct as she pleases. Anything that touches Nothing will rapidly decay at an atomic level, until there is nothing left. Anything destroyed by Nothing cannot be regenerated, as Nothing affects it on a conceptual level and erases the possibility of survival or recovery. This can be circumvented in various ways, as only the original structure is conceptually destroyed. Neptune can only use Nothing while Valkyrie is active, and in Valkyria II and III, it surrounds her, forming a protective aura. *'Gungnir Gáe Bolg:' A perfected Gungnir, which Neptune can summon and control while in Valkyria III. She can summon up to seven of this weapon, and can control them at great distances, although using any more than one tends to be incredibly dangerous. Like Gungnir, it can be used at any range and still be completely and perfectly effective. Gungnir Gáe Bolg is a weapon that is naturally saturated with death magic. This makes getting pierced by it a virtually inevitable death sentence. When used properly, anything that is wounded by it dies instantly. The spear basically defines death within the opponent and ends them utterly, killing them without restriction and circumventing regeneration and immortality. However, it feeds off of the soul of its user, making its use incredibly dangerous. Those that wouldn't be wounded by a blow from it would be utterly unaffected by it, as well. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A Reality Wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user. A Reality Wheel allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality Wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of Reality Wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement and travel. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Adaptation Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Bone Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 4